In dentistry a variety of devices are available which allow for preparation and/or application of dental materials in a dentist's practice. In particular for preparation of materials that are typically used at larger amounts, like for example dental impression materials, devices have been developed that provide for automatic dispensing from packages and/or for mixing of such materials. An exemplary device for mixing and dispensing a dental impression material is for example available under the designation 3M™ ESPE™ Pentamix™ from 3M Deutschland GmbH, Germany. Typically such a device allows for two material components to be simultaneously supplied from a package through a mixer where they are mixed. Often the devices provide for continuously extruding the components through a mixer, where the components are mixed as the components flow through the mixer and released from an outlet.
The devices further typically have a motor driven piston for extruding the material from a container. A variety of different drive concepts have been proposed for driving the piston at a relatively high force as it may be required for appropriately dispensing the dental material.
For example EP 1 700 639 discloses a device for dispensing a flowable substance. The device comprises at least one force transmitting member (for example a push-pull chain) adapted to transmit a pushing force in a direction toward or opposite the substance and which can be gathered non-linearly.
Further, dispensing devices are known which are mounted to a wall above a table or another working surface at which the dispensed materials are handled.
Despite the advantages provided by the above-identified dispensing devices, there is still a potential for improvements thereof. Particularly, there is still a desire to improve the size, and particularly the footprint, and transportability of such dispensing devices.